Hidden Depths
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In this story, Ana is more sexually aware of herself, and Christian is also a little different from the original books. But watch what happens as the two of them help each other out of unhealthy situations, and ultimately, the two of them both become better people because of it. Enjoy!


**So … I know it has been a while, and I really don't have any sort of an excuse but between suffering from severe writer's block (I haven't written a single word in about 6 months), and then life getting in the way, I haven't posted.**

**But, anyways I did manage to get this chapter of a brand new story of mine out! Enjoy! **

**Also, I know that this chapter isn't that long – in this one, I am aiming to do daily chapters of roughly between 1000 and 1500 words each time. **

**All rights belong to their original owners! **

APOV

"Fifteen minutes, everyone! You have fifteen minutes to get up out of bed and ready for action. The doors will be open for business in fifteen minutes!" the boss, Miss Pamela called from the bottom end of the corridor.

I groaned. It was only 8 o'clock for crying out loud! Couldn't they at least me get a few hours sleep before I had to get up again.

Sometimes it wasn't easy being a prostitute.

Well, between that and trying to fit in doing a full time university degree, I had soon learned that I should take advantage of any quiet time that I was able to fit in, as and when I could.

"Come on, Steele it is time for you to get up … plus, it looks as though your favourite is coming in again tonight" my best friend Kate said, as she came bounding into my room, bouncing and full of energy.

Huh. That was alright for some, I thought to myself almost sarcastically.

"I was sleeping, Kate" I whined.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine this evening" she answered, with a sickly sweet grin firmly in place on her face.

"I am" I answered, and then turned around in my nice warm comfy bed, wishing that I could just roll over and go straight back to sleep.

"Did you not hear me, Steele? I said your favourite client is booked in tonight. And he has asked for you especially by name this time. Leila was so disappointed to find that he had you booked for the whole night, and she has to deal with Captain Hook while you get Mr Sexy himself!" Kate said, each word coming out of her mouth at about one hundred miles an hour.

"Mr Grey is coming back in tonight?" I said, immediately perking up whenever I had processed exactly what Kate had just told me.

"Yep" she answered, popping the "p"

"And he has asked for me?" I questioned.

"Yep"

"Why me? I didn't think that he was all that impressed with me the last time – in fact, I seem to remember that he was rather rude and ungrateful that he was on the receiving end of my sexual talents instead of Leila's" I said.

"Well, if you don't want him give him to me and I will almost certainly show him exactly what a good time is" Kate quipped.

"No, he's mine … but I just don't get him. Apparently he has been going to Leila every week since we first opened a year ago" I said, just as there was a knock at the door, interrupting Kate from what she had been about to say in answer.

"Showtime …. fancy joining in on the action for a little bit Kate?" I said, flipping back my duvet cover to reveal my naked body underneath.

"You know that I can never ever say no to you, Steele. Plus, I'm free for the next couple of hours" she grinned, slipping off the satin dressing gown that she had been wearing to cover her own nakedness, and sliding up the bed so that her tiny little body was lying on top of mine.

"Come in …." I said, just as our lips met, and our tongues began to duel as we kissed each other deeply.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" a male voice said from behind us.

"I would absolutely love it if you did, Mr Grey" I said, breaking the kiss I was sharing with Kate.

"Now come over here, so we can get rid of some of these clothes of yours" Kate said, beckoning him towards the bed.

Eagerly, he crossed the room – completing the motion in less than two steps, and in that time he had also lost the tie that he was wearing and had taken off his belt.

His trousers and underwear were also removed within a couple of seconds.

"Tell us how you want it, Mr Grey" I said.

"Right now, I want to sit back and watch you two having a little fun time without me" he answered, propping himself up against the headboard of the bed, as he began to stroke his dick.

"Showtime …" I grinned, before the pair of us launched ourselves at each other once again, all tongues and hands as we tried to take in as much of each other as we possibly could.

It wasn't often that Kate and I got to perform together, but when we did … boy oh boy, was it fantastic.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before I had managed to push Kate right down onto the bed, with my naked body straddling hers, the pair of us moaning and groaning at the intense feelings, and I couldn't help but grind my cunt against hers, a wetness gathering with each soft movement, as I moved my lips away from hers, and down her face, her neck, her shoulder, over her chest …. while paying extra special attention to her breasts, I licked and sucked at them until they were hard peaks on top of her chest, and then I added in a few little nibbles here and there.

I chanced a quick glance up at Mr Grey who, was keeping a close eye on what the two of us were doing, he was not even blinking, as his hand moved rapidly up and down on his cock, causing him to emit little groans here and there in among the deeper breathing that he was also doing.

**So …. what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts …. **


End file.
